Heating cookers are recently installed in almost all households, and appear to be used fully at home. Owing to the progress in sensor technology, automation of cooking is promoted, and it was believed that easy-to-use heating cookers be presented. Actually, however, the cooking is prepared by looking up in the cook book, and the preparation is over, the user must check up the instruction manual of the heating cooker to understand the method of operation, and cook by the heating cooker. In particular, the high frequency heating cooker such as microwave oven is rarely used in preparation of so-called delicatessen, and is used only for "heating" purpose. When cooking a traditional menu by the microwave oven, the cooking method by the microwave oven is not known, and the user must look up in the cook book. It results in botheration. Besides, kinds of dishes that can be cooked by the microwave oven are not known to the public. It is hence necessary to inform the user of the kinds of dishes that can be cooked by the microwave oven.
The operating method of the microwave oven is dramatically simplified thanks to the user of the barcode and the like. Therefore, those who are familiar with the microwave oven can use the microwave oven without referring the instruction manual. However, most people used to cook by looking up in the cook book to know the kind of materials, amount of materials, and kind of dishes. That is, the user has decided the cooking method and cooking time using the microwave oven by experience or by consulting the cook book. Further, when the method of operation of the microwave oven is not known, the user generally operated by referring to the instruction manual. Even in such a case, the user needs a considerable skill, and most users are not utilizing the microwave oven to the full.
To solve such problems, automated heating cookers having multiple sensors are proposed. That is, the user has only to select the cooking menu, and can cook. In this case, the user need not know the cooking method or cooking time. Even in such automated heating cooker, the user must refer to the instruction manual to know the operating method. Moreover, as for the materials to be prepared, amount of materials, and method of preparation, most users must consult the cook book. Therefore, while looking at the cook book during preparation of materials, the cook book may be soiled and stained.
On the other hand, for the purpose of facilitating the operation of the heating cooker, the barcode is used. That is, by the input of cooking menu and cooking time through the barcode, a uniform operation is realized, and the heating cooker that can be used without looking up in the instruction manual is presented. Even in such barcode type heating cooker, however, the user must consult the cook book to know the materials to be prepared, amount of materials, and method of preparation. Therefore, due to the trouble of looking up in the cook book, only few users can utilize the heating cooker to the full. Besides, while the heating cooker is used for many years, the accompanying cook book is used up earlier. In the barcode type, the device for reading the barcode may be soiled, or the barcode may be lost.
Summing up, the following problems must be solved in the conventional heating cooker that requires the cook book and instruction manual.
(1) The greater the number of dishes to be cooked, the more difficult is the setting of cooking method and cooking time depending on the experience. If attempted to cook without consulting the cook book or instruction manual, it is likely to set wrong cooking method or time, which involves a risk of resulting in failure in cooking. On the other hand, when cooking while consulting the cook book and instruction manual, it is very bothersome to look up all of cooking procedure and operating method of heating cooker. Besides, the book may be stained, or the cooking may be done by the hands holding the book, and it may be unclean.
(2) If cooking is done automatically by using the sensor, all process of cooking including preparation cannot be done automatically. If all cooking may be done automatically, it is extremely difficult for the user to complete one dish by combination of plural cooking menus out of numerous automatic menus. The cooker which can cook automatically does not prepare the materials and necessary amounts automatically. On every occasion of cooking, the user must look up in the cook book. Therefore, if the heating cooker can be used for many years, the cook book may be damaged or lost on the way. As a result, cooking may not be done.
(3) In the heating cooker using the barcode, the cook book is indispensable, and the use of the barcode and cook book is very bothersome for the user.